


Last Man Standing

by catsnkooks



Series: The TILF Awards [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/pseuds/catsnkooks
Summary: Fox learns what it's like to be voted the TILF of the month.
Series: The TILF Awards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824610
Comments: 28
Kudos: 132





	Last Man Standing

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to title this "fox and the horrible, no good, very bad day" but that's every day for him  
> n e way check out the foxs fat tits art from @thatfunkyopossum on tumblr (and others!!) jaymes this is dedicated to u i cant get Fox and his massive bara tiddies out of my mind thank u

Fox sighed to himself and set down his datapad, rubbing at his eyes. Another long day of reports and boring, uppity senators and one too many cups of caf probably. It was getting late, and he should probably get something to eat before heading back to his quarters to get _some_ rest.

A notification came up on his personal holopad. A message from Wolffe.

_Come down to the CC office when you get the chance_.

Fox sighed again and rolled his eyes. That never brought anything good. Who knew what else his brothers were getting into?

He stood and stretched his arms above his head, listening to his bones crack and feeling his muscles stretch. He could hear his medic’s voice in his head, chiding him for sitting so long, amongst other unhealthy habits Fox had accumulated since the start of his career as the commander of the Coruscant Guard. He walked out of his office, leaving in his lower armor and blacks, deciding to leave everything else in his office for the morning.

As he walked down the hall to the CC office, he noticed something…odd about his troopers. When they saw him walking towards them, they would snap to a salute as normal and he would nod as he passed them, but once he did, he swore he heard giggling. He watched two shinies elbow each other, snickering as they walked away from him. Thorn waved at him further up the hallway, a shit-eating grin on his face.

“Evenin’, _vod_ ,” he said.

“What’s going on around here?”

Thorn’s grin never faltered. “Wolffe will explain in the CC office.” He didn’t give Fox any time to protest, shucking on his helmet and patting Fox on the back.

Fox grumbled the rest of the way to the office and as he punched in the code to be let in. He could hear rowdy laughter coming from inside the room, which meant either Bly was drunk or Rex was telling everyone the latest antics his general got into. Or both. He sighed once more before opening the durasteel door.

“Hey! We were just talking about you, _vod_ ,” Wolffe greeted him at the door, laying his arm across Fox’s shoulders.

Fox looked around the room warily. Almost all of the CC class (plus Rex) were huddled around the central table, except Bly, who was lying face up on the floor, giggling. Well, at least he knew Bly was probably drunk. Hopefully he wouldn’t wax poetic about General Secura.

Fox’s eyes shifted over to Wolffe. He was actually _smiling_ , and it had a malicious tint to it. Whatever was going on had to be horrible.

“What’s goin’ on?” Fox found himself asking once again.

Wolffe’s smirk grew. “Ah, I didn’t think you’d hear about it on your own, since you're such a stickler for rules an’ all that.” He led Fox over to the table where he could see everyone was bent over looking at a magazine.

“Oh, no,” Fox protested, trying to back out of Wolffe’s grip. “You know I hate that thing!”

Gree leaned back in his chair and grinned at Fox. “Yeah, we know, but you might change your mind if you see this issue.”

Fox rolled his eyes as Wolffe pushed him into the table so he would lean in with the others. He swiped at the flimsy so it would face him. Then, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock. “What the kriff?!”

Facing him was himself. Two full pages of himself. On one page was a full body drawing of him in just his lower armor and pants, looking off into the distance, his chest bare. The other page was dedicated to drawings of him in various stages of undress, mostly shirtless, and often with just a towel around his waist. In bold print covering the tops of the pages were the words, _This month’s winner: Commander Fox!_

Cody clapped him on the back beside him. “Congrats _vod_. I take it this is your first time?”

Fox sat down—well, more like collapsed into the chair in front of him—and held his head in one hand. He continued reading. _As commander of the Coruscant Guard, Commander Fox leads a tight ship, and can often seem scary to a regular citizen. However, those who have been lucky to see our valiant commander in more intimate situations have told our team that he can be quite soft-spoken. And his impressive pectoral muscles are an added bonus._

Fox dropped his face into his hands and groaned. His face felt _so_ hot. “This isn't happening.”

“Aw, c’mon it’s not _that_ bad,” Bacara said from across the table.

“Yeah,” Ponds snickered beside Fox. Oh _great_ , he was drunk too. “I think it’s pretty accurate anyway. You do have a rockin’ set of tits, _vod_.” He reached out and grabbed at Fox’s chest. Fox swatted his hand away and he fell onto the floor with Bly.

“Yeah, and maybe someone will save yours,” giggled Bly from the floor, “like Aayla did when I showed her mine.”

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes and Ponds swatted at Bly.

“That makes all of us now, right?” Gree asked. “They got the whole CC class?”

“I heard from Fives they're doing a special commander issue next,” Rex said. “And they want us to be there so they can take actual photos.”

“Absolutely not,” Fox said, finally looking up from his hands. “That has to be against some kind of regulation.”

“Oh, c’mon, _vod_ ,” Wolffe chastised from behind him, shoving at his shoulder. “You can let loose a little, _some_ times.”

Fox covered his face with his hands again and sighed. He seemed to do that a lot lately. “Fine. I’ll do it.”

He hated the smug grins on all his brother’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> if you like this, please consider leaving a kudos or a comment!! if you want to see more, hmu on my tumblr (catsnkooks)


End file.
